Envy
by pagedancer
Summary: She wondered what it would be like to be held like that.


Envy

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs

(-)(-)(-)

She watched them across the bar. They sat with their heads bent together, like children sharing secrets. Considering that many spooks frequented the place, they could be just talking shop, at first glance. She knew better.

The first time he started coming by, she could see the chip on his shoulder. A wounded soldier. He had finished months of rehab and months more getting used to his new job. He hid behind a veneer of wit and charm. With his good looks and easy confidence, he usually left with a pretty girl (or two). He was quite the ladies' man.

What kept her from trying her luck was the fact that he never seemed to drop the façade. Even when he was with some of his colleagues, he'd turn into the shallow pick up artist at the first sign of a willing target. She knew the type. Always ready for a good time with no strings. Fun, but not likely to stick around after.

Been there. Done that. Men like that never really changed.

Then, he started bring _her_ around. They worked together, that was much was obvious. She saw the look in those sightless eyes. The same one he wore around what would be his next conquest.

But, with her, he was different. He kept his distance, his touch light and casual. With her, they saw another side of him. They had serious discussions on various topics. Loud, passionate debates that usually ended with one grinning smugly and other huffing. She made him laugh. Deep baritone guffaws of mirth. He regaled her with stories of his less-than-sane lovers, and even hints of his past. While she confided her heartaches and current headaches. They were friends, but there was an undeniable chemistry between them. She could see the awareness of attraction there, but other than the banter and near constant flirting, nothing came of it.

She was floored. Despite his disability, he always seemed to hone in on beauty and had no trouble going after what he wanted. There were moments that the sparks were so hot, bystanders got burnt. There was even a pool going around about "the couple at table eight" that was reaching lottery proportions.

Then, one day they stopped coming. Together at least. He was back to his play boy ways with almost reckless fervor. The chip was back and considerably bigger, the veil of charm just a little more transparent. When they were there at the same time, she completely ignored him and he pretended it didn't bother him. They'd had a fight. He was hurting.

One night, she was tired of it.

He sat alone, making no effort to socialize, preferring instead to brood. When he registered her presence he looked up at her.

"It's been three months." She said.

"What's been three months?" He asked, playing ignorant.

She sighed. "Sometimes saying you're sorry isn't about admitting you were wrong, it's saying that you value someone more than your pride."

"Dodinsky?" He guessed.

"No, Russell. My nine-year-old." She set a cup of coffee on his table. "On the house. It's had time to cool. There's also a cab waiting around the corner." After a moment, he reached for it and drained in one gulp before rushing out.

That was just a few weeks ago.

Now, the two of them sat, practically cuddled up together in their own little world. He peppered the back of her hand with kisses and she rested her head on his shoulder. They were a picture of a blissful love. The kind that most people go their whole lives looking for.

When a jazzy song came on that seemed familiar to them, he stood up and held out his hand, and they made their way to the dance floor. It was a slow one.

She fit in his arms so effortlessly, and as they swayed together he held her like he'd be more than happy to never let go. The romantic in her sighed with envy, wishing she knew how it felt to be held like that.

"Hey, Jill! Order up." The bartender barked, snapping her back to reality and she hurried over.

When she came back, the couple had already left. On their table was a generous tip and a note that said, _Thanks._

End

(-)(-)(-)

Author's Note: Hello, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first two Covert Affairs fics. I really appreciate the time you took.

After a long sabbatical from writing in general, I'm looking for some inspiration. So, if you have an Annie/Auggie fic you want to see written please PM me and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks,

~pagedancer


End file.
